


Colors of Philosophy

by moosecrossing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, Cute, Glasses, Muggle Quidditch, Multi, Nerdiness, Philosophy, Quidditch, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosecrossing/pseuds/moosecrossing
Summary: Soulmate AU/College AU- In Philosophy class, Emma is eager to learn about the concepts of Soulmates and how they change your perception of things. No matter how many notes she takes or how many questions she asks her best friend Ruby, whose already found her own, she won't understand just how beautiful life is until she discovers her own soulmate. Color seemed like just a philosophers dream, a hopeful rumor that was unattainable until she bumped into him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Requests_Are_Open](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requests_Are_Open/gifts).



     “Turn to page 217 in your textbooks.” Professor Gold’s voice was harsh, but it had lulled Emma Swan to sleep long ago. It was a pleasant surprise whenever the young light-haired girl received an good grade. She often wondered why people though she was smart- maybe it was the glasses that convinced them she wasn’t a “C” student.

 

     “Emma, wake up!” Ruby whispered, nudging her best friend off of her textbook. “Come on,  you really have to take notes on this!” Despite her efforts, Emma would not wake up. If she kept up this trend, Ruby would never be able to help her friend make honor roll.

 

     “Take out your laptops and prepare to take notes on the chapter called ‘Soulmates', once again that’s page 217.” Emma jolted awake at the word ‘Soulmates’. She had been conducting an independent study of sorts ever since Ruby had found her own during a Quidditch match against University of Maine. Emma pulled her tablet out of her backpack and opened a new document.

 

     “Soulmates.” Droned Professor Gold in a cold voice. “You’ve probably heard about this philosophy before, it is not an uncommon subject. How many of you believe you have found your soulmate?” Five hands shot up out of the auditorium of 37 students, including Ruby’s. 

 

     “Very nice… now, what caused you to think that this person was your soulmate?” The professor pointed to a giddy girl in the front of the echoing room. 

 

     “Well, I’m a life guard, as many of you know, and there was this boy who got in a boating accident with his friends. His name is Eric, some of you may know him from the Football team.” The girl giggled, “I swam out to rescue him, and as soon as I wrapped my arms around him, everything just felt… different. All my senses were stronger, and I started… seeing things."

 

     “What kinds of things?"

 

     “I don’t know,” she laughed again. “Just things!"

 

     “Well, that was… ‘helpful’.” Gold was not amused. “Anyone with a, perhaps, more reasonable answer?"

 

     “What about Belle?” a voice, thick with a western European accent,  called out from the back. The group of annoying jocks sitting around him laughed and punched each other in the arms. Belle, sitting in the front row, and hid her face, which flushed a darker shade of gray with embarrassment. Much of the school suspected that the shy bookworm was having an affair with Gold. The philosophy teacher often gave her suggestive glances, which she almost-too-eagerly returned. Gold ignored the mocking of the students, and continued on his search for a student willing to share their soulmate story. He saw Ruby’s hand raised and, called on her next.

 

     “Well it was during a quidditch match-"

 

     The same boy in the back coughed in an obviously mocking way. “Nerd.” He said under his breath, but loud enough so most of the class could hear. Emma turned back, ready to tell his ear off, but was stopped short when she saw his eyes- they were as light as the white reflections off of the ocean, and contrasted well with his hair, which was as dark as the sky during the witching hours of the night. He glanced at her and smirked, revealing a set of teeth as bright as the sun.


End file.
